


Doing Stuff

by kimmins



Series: B3 'Verse [3]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Awkward family moment, F/M, Get it Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmins/pseuds/kimmins
Summary: Martin and Amanda take some time to "reconnect" while out on a mission away from the the others. Martin is as always a sneaky bastard.





	Doing Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Takada_Saiko got this prompt today:  
> Person A, noticeably disheveled as they enter the room, “sorry I’m late, I was doing stuff.” Person B, also disheveled and grinning smugly: “I’m stuff.” (only it’s DrummerWolf, Amanda as Person A & Martin as Person B)
> 
> And I had to write something for it. And ended up sexier than intended but, whatever.
> 
> This takes place sometime in the future of the B3 Verse.

The feel of Martin’s breath gasping against Amanda’s neck was more electrifying than the scrape of his beard or the occasional nip of teeth on that same delicate skin. Because his ragged breathing and the desperate way he grasped at her hips as she moved above him were all signs that she was doing something very right. 

 

His grip on her was just this side of too hard and she knew she’d have bruises later that he would feel bad about. But she couldn’t find it in her to care because in direct contrast to his grip he was leaving a trail of delicate kisses on her throat in between gasps and groans. 

 

Not to mention how good it felt to feel him inside her. 

 

And wasn’t like he was the only one feeling desperate. Her breath was just as ragged and she knew she was going to leave marks on his shoulders even through his clothes. Not that he’d mind. He and Cross were always comparing “battle scars” like it didn’t embarrass the fuck out of her and leave them both smug bastards for the rest of the day. 

 

Of course that didn’t stop her from marking them up when they were together. She just couldn’t help it. There were definite bonuses to sleeping with men that could taste how she felt when they fucked. 

 

To say the sex was good was an understatement. 

 

And Martin was surprisingly good at letting her take the reins for a man that had control issues. There was something particularly delicious about him being under her like this. But even he had his limit.

 

The sudden snapping of Martin’s hips up into her had her moaning in his ear and gripping his shoulders even harder. “Oh fuck,” she mumbled against his forehead as he kept up the pace, eager to get her over the edge before he lost himself. And judging by the rumbling growl she could feel growing in his chest he was getting close. 

Her mind started to go fuzzy as he quickly began to overwhelm her. His pace and angle perfect as he all but bounced her in his lap. The growl that had been slowly growing was filling the space of the van even over her moans and she could feel him fighting himself to not flip them both over to pin her down where he wanted her. 

 

It was all very intense and when Martin thrust up into her she ground herself down as hard as possible, sending herself over the edge with a gasp. 

 

His pace hitched at the feel of her coming around him but he didn’t slow down, eager to follow her over the edge. It wasn’t until she groaned his name at the over stimulation that he finally let himself go. 

 

A strangled “‘Manda,” growled was against her throat as he pulled her down on him as tightly as possible. The feel of him pulsing in her was enough to make her shiver in pleasure on last time.

 

Yeah, the sex was very good.

 

When they were done they gave themselves a few minutes to catch their breath. Amanda resting against his chest as Martin nuzzled her like an affectionate cat in the afterglow. It was a habit she’s noticed he had even before they had started sleeping together and she’d learned not to comment on it.

 

The comfortable mood was broken when she sat up suddenly, yelling out “Shit,” and causing Martin to grunt as she shifted uncomfortably in his lap. She gave him a grimace in apology and eased off him, the both of them wincing at the sensation. 

 

“What is it?” he asked while he tucked himself back into his pants.

 

Amanda was busy wiggling back into her pants. “We’re fucking late!” she said and she grabbed for her boots. “We were supposed to meet up with the others by now,” she shot a weak glare at him, “but someone was eager for a quicky.”

 

Martin didn’t even try to look sorry. “It's not often we get some time to ourselves, Drummer,” he said as he buttoned up the shirt she’d undone when she’d first climbed into his lap.

 

Another glare was shot at him as she pulled on her boot. In response he leaned over and kissed her head softly. “Gotta take advantage when I can,” he said against her hair with gentle amusement in his voice.   

 

Amanda knew that usually Martin would have been anxious to get back to his boys, but they had gone off with Dirk and Todd while she and him and took care of something else for the new “case”. 

 

And it had given them some time alone which they hadn’t in awhile. So she wasn’t exactly mad at him but she didn’t want to meet up with her brother and the others late because she’d been okay with Martin pulling her into the back of the van for sex. Really good sex. But still.

 

While she finished getting her clothes in order Martin took his seat in the driver seat. Looking over at her in the back he said, “Don’t worry, by the time we get there the scent will have faded and no one will know. 

 

Amanda gave him a look that said she didn’t really believe him. “They better not. I don’t want Vogel losing his shit in front of my brother because we had sex. You know how he is.”

 

Martin just chuckled and she wasn’t sure if she trusted it. 

 

Less than fifteen minutes later Amanda was walking up to a picnic area where the others were standing. Dirk and Todd were having some overly excited conversation. Their boys were milling around waiting for their Bosses and Farah was looking at her watch, clearly eager for them to show up. 

 

Gripps and Cross looked over at them first. Farah turned to face them, her mouth opening to say something as she noticed them both. 

 

Amanda beat her to the punch by announcing “Sorry we’re late, I had to do stuff before we headed over.”

 

There was silence for a second, everyone looking over at them, taking in their combined disheveled appearance. 

 

Then Martin, with way too much smugness in his voice, said said from behind her, “I’m stuff.”

 

The silence that time was stunned. Amanda dropped her head into her hands, Todd’s face went red and Farah’s mouth opened and closed like a fish. 

 

Dirk, surprisingly, seemed unconcerned with the revelation. “Oh well, that’s nice,” was all he said.

 

Cross gave Martin a wink while Gripps just shook his head at them both. 

 

And Vogel, Vogel did exactly as Amanda had feared and asked “What you mean Martin? How did you become stuff?” in his usual confused way.

 

It was Gripps that put a hand on his shoulder and whispered the explanation. 

 

Amanda could see the moment that he got the joke because his face did that thing it did whenever “partner stuff” came up.

 

“UuuuuuuUUUUUGGGGHHHH.” His voice rose in distress the longer he thought about it. Soon he was crying out about not being able to get in the the van until that smell left and how much he hated it when Martin and Cross got Boss to do the partner stuff. 

 

And then something even worse happened. “What’s partner stuff?” Amanda could her her brother ask.

 

It was too much and she turned to smack Martin as hard as she could. “I fucking hate you,”she whispered with as much rage as she could manage. 

 

He just smiled at her, “Oh Drummer. No you don’t.”

 

And even with the awkwardness he’s caused she knew he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Girlfriend stuff turned into Partner stuff when Amanda started sleeping with Cross and Martin. So girlfriend stuff was the softer things one does with a girlfriend. Partner stuff is actual sexy times.


End file.
